New beginnings
by TFfangirl
Summary: So this is the start of a new life with the Humans and Autobot's as Stiker and Hex arrive to Earth, Sorry Summary sucks, read on, you won't regret it, Striker and Hex belong to me ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys...the last episode came out...Megatron is dead (and I had plans for him . ) There is barely ANY Decepticons left, but we have that TFP Movie and a Michael Bay movie AND a new series coming up...so hopefully I can work something out with my story :P And this new series better be a sequel to TFP, bare with me! Anyways XDD...on to the story! Note* I am trying my best to go with the story line...being that Ratchet is the only Cybertronian left on Earth (the others aren't dead, they are just rebuilding Cybertron, but are staying in touch) So if you see mistakes...help me out a little please :S_

* * *

_**"Stiker, c'mon wake up." **_

_"Huh? Where are we?"_ Said the half dazed femme. After they had went into stasis they were set on coarse for planet Earth, When they crash landed, the empact woke up Hex.

_**"I believe the asteroids knocked us into this planet's path, by the looks of it, we are on Earth, home planet of the creatures called**__**humans."**_..._"Do you know if there are any Autobots here?" _

**_"I don't know, but for now we must look for fuel, maybe we will get some_**_** hel-..."**__..."Whoa, wait,_ we? _How in the pit do you expect to get around? Your just a computer!"_ She said emphasizing her point by splaying her arms out at him.

_**"Well, do you remember when you went scouting for energon on one of Cybertron's**__**moons?"**__..."Yeah? Why?" _

**_"Well something came into the ship, it was very strange, just a glowing light of some sort, it came closer to me and took over my systems...resulting in_**_** something...new..."**__..."New? Hex what_ _are you talking about?"_ After that a burst of energy came out of Hex...leaving 'him' lifeless nothing left... _"HEX! No!"_

_"C'mon man, don't do this to me, boot up, boot up! BOO-"_ *tap, tap* Stiker turns around to see a tall, buff red and black mech...with an Autobot symbol upon his chest. _"Hex?" _

_**"That's my name...don't ware it**__**out"**__..._He said with a smirk_. "But, but HOW?!" _

_**"I am not sure, but I have a little theory...long ago...in the war there was a battle for the 'All spark' , Some say that it burst into pieces and scattered to planets far away, and I think a shard, made me...whole"...**__"I can't believe it" _

_**"I know it hard to thi-"...**__"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! :D"...__**"O_O ?" **_

_"I finally have someone to accompany me on missions!"_ After she said that, Hex got an unexpected glomp/hug_...__**"Whoa there take it easy there champ!" **_

_"Oh..*ahem*...sorry...so...what are we gonna do with this? *motions towards ship*"...__**"Well, umm I am pretty sure the species of this rock do not know about our kind yet...therefor we must cloak it"...**__"Okay, well, I am not all that good with computers, knowing you were one like 5 minutes ago...will you do the honors?"...__**"Haha, of**_ **_coarse..."_**...While Hex is cloaking the ship, Stiker hears something in the distance...being the curious bot she is...she investigates..._"Hey Hex, I'll be right back" To her surprise there are vehicles...with tiny aliens controlling them. "These must be the so called 'Earthlings' and those must be vehicles! I must tell Hex at once!" _

_**"Alright, there we go all set now we are cloaked Stri-"...**__"HEX! You will not believe what I just saw! Earthlings! And they were driving vehicles!" _

_**"Hm, We must blend in if we do not want to get caught...let's go see these so called 'vehicles'..." **_

_"Alright follow me..BUT be careful and stay beneath the trees, it's easier to crawl"...__**"Huh...for you! Have you SEEN how huge I am am XDD"...**__"Just try your best!" _They soon arrived to a highway full of shiny_ c_olored cars...soon enough they found some that caught their eye.

_"Whoa!" _With out any hesitation, Stiker scaned her vehicle and transformed into a blue and purple Audi leaving Hex amused.

_" *vroom-vroom* Haha XD"...__**"Now listen to the hum of that engine!"...**__"Alright ya' big flirt, your turn" _

**_"Hmm, Ah-hah! *transformation sound* These 'humans' call it a Mustang"..._**_"Hm, strange name but sweet wheels!" _

**_"Alright lets go find us some energon!"..._**_"And hopefully s'more Autobots!"...__**"I hope so too, we need some pointers for this planet! XD"**_With that they drove off into the distance together to find hope...

* * *

"Hmm, that's strange.."

"What is it Ratchet?" asked the young boy sitting at the desk on his laptop.

"I am reading two Autobot signatures, but that's imposible, we just saw them leave for Cybertron!"

"*GASP!* There are MORE autobots?!" came a voice from behind him...

"Possibly, yes.."

"That's good right?"..."In some ways, yes Jack, but we can never be too safe, I am going to investigate, you three stay here!"..."You got it!"..."Raf, manage the ground brige and communications while I'm gone"

"Stay safe Ratch' those cons could still be around...But they don't stand a chance against you!"..."Thank you Miko, I will be back shortly" With that He left into the ground bridge, For new Friends...

* * *

_AHHH! I can't believe it! So tell me what you think, yeah I made some mistakes but I am not used to writing like this :S please leave reviews! Oh and yeah I decided to make Hex into a full person, just so Striker could have a partner instead of a computer that she would have to abandon :P I will give you his Information! _

* * *

**Name: **Hex

**Nickname: **Hexagon (Is only called that by Striker)

**Gender: **Mech

**Age: **19 (in human years)

**Weapons:** Large cannons on each arm.

**Personality: -**Is very kind to everyone (except the cons' XD)

-Very smart and fully trained in every field Ex: Medical, communications, battle etc.

**Abilities: -**He can hack anything in seconds.

-Can be invisible for a short amount of time

**Alt. mode: - **2013 Mustang GT

**Background:** Hex was never really a robot, he never fought in battle, until he got a shard of the All-spark in his systems, Striker had gone out on a scouting mission when it happened, he only got into robotic mode when she went to her quarters for recharge, He didn't have the guts to tell her, he was afraid she wouldn't take it so easily. He was wrong...Just recently he told her about it, she went CRAZY!

**Relationships: -**Striker: Friend/Partner (Or is it more than that? :D)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys for the reviews and favs! :D But no need to fear! Chapter two is here! XDD_

* * *

_"Ugghh we've been driving for hours Hex! I'm not picking up ANY autobot signatures or energon spikes!"...__**"Just stay calm *Screech!* Besides, I just picked up an autobot signature..." **_

_" *Screech!* Me too, it's coming from this way follow me!"...__**"Pedal to the metal!"...**__"Whoo-hoo! Autobots here-we-come!"_

* * *

"Humph, these signatures seem to be getting closer, they must have spotted mine as well...guess I better go meet with them too *transformation sound*"

* * *

_"Hey look up ahead!"...__**"Think it's an autobot?"...**__"Better be, or he won't know what hit him!"...__**"haha XD"**_

* * *

" *transformation sound*"..._"*transformation sound*"...__**"*transformation sound*" **_

* * *

_"Thank 'PRIMUS' your an autobot!"...__**"We have been driving for almost 5**__ hours!"..._"My name is Ratchet, autobot medic for Optimus Prime...May I ask who you two are?"..._"Stiker, sir *salutes*"...__**"Hex, sir**_ *salutes*"..."Rafael, send a ground bridge...we have new recruits :)"..._"O_O"._.._**"O_O"...**_

* * *

"Who are you, where'd you come from, what's your story?"...The punk japanese teen was attaking them with questions...just like she did with Smokescreen, this kid is too curious sometimes ya know?

_"My name is Stiker, who are who? :)"..._"My name is Miko, these two are are Jack and Raf! *motions to the boys begind her*"..._"It is nice to meet you all, this is my partner Hex *motions for Hex to come*"...__**"Hi there! Where are all of the other autobots**__**at?"**__..."They left to repair Cybertron"_ _"What?!"_"**what?!"...**

_"How are they going to fix that war torn planet we used to call home?!"..._"It's a long story...we had to say bye to really good friends, for all we know, they could be there until I'm in college!"

"That's a long shot Miko...OWW!...What was that for?!"..."-_-..."

**_"Any who, we have a torn down ship, we won't be leaving any time soon, but the cloaking on it won't last long, and I didn't know if this planet was aware of our existance or_****_not?"_****...**"Only these three, Agent Fowler, Jack's mom, and the human army. Everyone else is not aware so you did good to disguise your selfs already."..."HOLD UP! You guys already have your vehicle mode!"..._"Yes?"..._"Ratchet, permission to take these two on a tour of Earth?"..."I don't see why not, BUT, if you encounter Decepticons by any chance, you two must promise to keep them safe...or else their partners will have my head :S!"..._**"I doubt Decepticons stand a chance against these...*transformation**__**sound*"**__..._

"We won't have to worry about cons' that much any more..."..._"Why not?"..."Because Megatron is dead" Piped up the kid in glasses. __**"DEAD?! WHO-HOO! *picks up Striker and hugs her***_**_ FINALLY"_****...**_"O_O I'm guessing this is payback?".._**_"*puts her down*_**** Yup"...**"Pay back for what?".._"I'll explain on the drive *transformation sound* Wanna ride with me Miko?"..."_Sure! C'mon Jack..you and Raf' ride with Hex!"

**_":) *transformation sound* Ready ta'_**_** roll?".**__.._"A Mustang, nice choice."..._**"Yeah, it's nice, but I don't get the**__**name?"**__..._"It's a type of horse :)"..._"O_O?"..._"An animal that is fast and wild..."

_**"Then it fits me perfectly! *Vroom-vroom*"**__ ..._The five sped out of the base, leaving Ratchet alone to work on some computers, or atleast he thought he was alone...

* * *

_Haha! A cliffhanger! I can't wait to add yet ANOTHER OC but for now you get a Cliffhanger! XDDD But this will probably be my LAST OC until further notuce :P Bu-bye!_


End file.
